


Холодная ночь Арабасты

by billiecold



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, sanlu but lesbians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: Никто не был готов к холоду пустынь в ночное время.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	Холодная ночь Арабасты

К тому, что ночью в суровой жаркой пустыне Арабасты станет так холодно, мугивары не были готовы. Виви не переставала удивляться ребятам. Вроде бы путешественники, а об особенностях пустынь никогда не слышали.

— Здесь так всегда: днём невыносимая жара, а ночью безжалостный холод, — с сочувствием ответила принцесса, привыкшая к таким условиям.

— Да, мы уже заметили, — ответил Зоро дрожащим от холода голоса. Даже костёр не спасал своим теплом.

— Не ворчи, и без тебя настроение паршивое, — фыркнула Санджи. Она отчаянно прижималась то к Луффи, то к Нами, между которыми сидела. Если бы сейчас не было так холодно, девушка была в восторге.

— Мне даже спорить с тобой не хочется, завитушка, — согласился парень. Тем не менее, злить блондинку холод ему не мешал.

— Как ты меня назвал?! — вскрикнула девушка, но была остановлена ударом локтём от Нами:

— Сиди смирно и грейся! А ты даже не думай её больше провоцировать. Достали! И вообще, Чоппер, иди сюда, ты пушистый и тёплый!

Олень не посмел ослушаться навигатора и подсел к команде ближе. Ребята были очень рады пушистой форме доктора, каждому досталось тёплое местечко. Виви не сдержала смешок. Эйс, сидящий рядом с принцессой, усмехнулся. Он совсем не был удивлён тому, какими шумными оказались ребята. Какой капитан, такая и команда.

Как только ужин закончился, и костёр был потушен, все разошлись по парам в палатки. И не сказать, что там было особо теплее.

Санджи укуталась во всё, что было под рукой. Луффи тоже было холодно, но она мёрзла не так сильно в отличие от своей девушки.

— Больше ни за что не пойду в пустыни, — тихо сказала Винсмоук. В ответ послышалось лишь сонное мычание, которое можно было расценивать как согласие. — Чертовски холодно.

В ответ тихое «угу».

— Что-то ты немногословна. Могла бы и поддержать беседу, — пожаловалась Санджи.

— Я хочу спать, — пробормотала тихо Монки и отвернулась от блондинки.

— Эй, повернись обратно, — возмутилась Винсмоук и обняла девушку. — Мне холодно и одиноко, Луффи-чуа-а-ан.

— Ничем не могу помочь. Я не могу менять погоду. Спокойной ночи, — равнодушно ответила капитан. И услышала недовольное хныканье и тихое «Ну и пожалуйста». Санджи отпустила её и тоже отвернулась.

Тишина. Но ненадолго. Луффи точно не может сказать, сколько времени она пытается уснуть, но всё это время Санджи вертелась и пыхтела, пытаясь хоть как-то заставить себя спать. Монки недовольно вздохнула и повернулась к блондинке.

— Тебе всё ещё холодно? — шепотом задала вопрос брюнетка.  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Есть у меня одна идейка. Ши-ши-ши.

Санджи удивлённо приподняла бровь и ожидающе посмотрела на капитана.  
Луффи выползла из-под своего одеяла и, встав, начала вытаскивать Санджи из её кокона. Та была не в восторге от идеи капитана и пыталась сопротивляться, но учитывая решимость девушки, сдалась.

— Отлично, теперь я точно не замёрзну, — съязвила Винсмоук, Луффи молча легла к ней ближе, и теперь уже укутала их обеих. Санджи всё ещё не понимала, в чём же разница, но молчала. Монки обняла девушку, и её руки на удивление были тёплыми. Санджи обняла партнёршу, и её руки были холодные, но та ничего не сказала, словно не чувствовала холод. Луффи рискнула и закинула одну ногу на Санджи. Винсмоук хмыкнула.

— Теперь мы вместе, а это значит, что мы будем греть друг друга, не так ли? — довольно улыбнулась Монки, посмотрев в глаза девушке. Санджи усмехнулась. Это было невероятно глупо, но уж точно в стиле её капитана.

— Всё именно так, — улыбнулась блондинка, и Луффи поцеловала её.  
— Отлично, теперь можно спать. Доброй ночи, — сказала девушка и уткнулась в шею Санджи. И им действительно стало теплее.


End file.
